


Those little things that make you smile

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Appena entrato in campo l’aveva cercato subito tra le tute della Diatec, senza trovarlo.





	Those little things that make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata dopo Perugia - Trento del 15 novembre scorso.
> 
> Disclaimer: non insinuo nulla, non conosco nessuno. Vorrei dire che è tutta fantasia, ma ahimè no. XD Tranne la coppia, una buona parte della storia è tratta da avvenimenti reali.  
> Buona lettura, spero. :)

Simone era preoccupato.

Uros non aveva detto una parola, nel breve viaggio dal PalaEvangelisti al suo appartamento e lui stesso non aveva la minima idea di come affrontare il discorso. 

In più ci aveva messo del suo Atanasijevic, nel parcheggio del palazzetto, quando era passato sfoggiando il suo macchinone che valeva mezzo stipendio di un anno alla Sir e aveva preso a strombazzare col clacson, esprimendo tutto il suo entusiasmo per il risultato della partita da poco conclusa. Simone era rimasto in silenzio, mentre Uros non si era trattenuto dall’alzare il dito medio in direzione del compagno di Nazionale, il tutto condito da qualche imprecazione in serbo. 

Aveva sentito Uros il giorno prima per telefono e gli era parso tutto su di giri per l’imminente partita che li avrebbe visti avversari in quello che era uno dei big match della stagione, un classico della Superlega. L’infortunio sembrava ormai superato e il serbo non riusciva a contenere l’entusiasmo per il suo ritorno in campo. Anzi, l’aveva sfidato, com’era solito fare, e aveva scommesso che con lui nel sestetto avrebbero dato loro filo da torcere, che li avrebbero costretti alla prima sconfitta della stagione. 

Appena entrato in campo l’aveva cercato subito tra le tute della Diatec, senza trovarlo, e l’impossibilità di andare a cercarlo nel bel mezzo del riscaldamento l’aveva innervosito. Poi l’aveva visto entrare a passo lento, guardandosi intorno, prima di dirigersi verso la panchina, scambiare qualche parola con Lorenzetti e andare a sedersi in prima fila, sotto la curva avversaria, assieme ai tecnici di Trento.

Aveva cercato di concentrarsi, Simone, di non pensare e ripensare a cosa fosse capitato di nuovo al ragazzo per impedirgli di giocare. Uros non gli aveva detto niente, ma il centrale non se ne era stupito del tutto. Doveva ancora lavorare sul fattore comunicazione.

Il fischio d’inizio gli aveva sgombrato la mente da tutto quello che non fosse il mantenere la palla in campo e mettere giù punti. Dopo tre set netti, aveva potuto voltarsi di nuovo a cercare lo schiacciatore, non trovandolo già più al suo posto.

 

Era in spogliatoio che era ripresa una sottospecie di comunicazione, da parte del serbo. Simone era tornato verso la sua panca una mezz’ora buona dopo la fine dell’ultimo set, braccato da giornalisti di tv e giornali locali. Si era lasciato cadere lì seduto, chiudendo gli occhi, la testa poggiata indietro contro il muro, mentre cercava di spingere in un angolo della mente le urla di Bata che cantava sotto la doccia e Potke che rideva sguaiatamente facendo sciocchi video che nel giro di poco sarebbero finiti su Instagram.

Appena si riebbe, si tirò su e stancamente pescò il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto. Aprì Whatsapp e sospirò alla vista della fila di messaggi che gli aveva lasciato Uros, a distanza di una manciata di secondi l’uno dall’altro.

_Ti aspetto nel parcheggio._

_Sono qui alla tua macchina._

_Fa un sacco freddo, muoviti._

_Dove sei?_

_Sto congelando cazzo._

_Simone muoviti._

_Stai perdendo un sacco di tempo a farti un sacco di foto con le ragazzine, vero?_

_Muoviti e basta, cazzo._

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, sentendosi subito dopo in colpa. Dopo quella sera, non poteva certo aspirare ad un atteggiamento meno iracondo di quello. Si stava preparando al peggio.

_Mi faccio la doccia e arrivo._

La risposta fu immediata.

_Muoviti._

 

Non appena entrò in casa, si rilassò al calore che quei 21 gradi fissi gli davano. Era un tipo freddoloso e a Perugia stava già sperimentando un clima particolarmente rigido. Osservò Uros con la coda dell’occhio, mentre si sedeva sul divano, lanciando il giubbotto in un angolo, passandosi le mani sul viso stanco.

Simone gli si sedette accanto, a distanza, e prese il telecomando, facendo zapping tra i canali, aspettando che gli venisse in mente qualcosa di sensato da dire. Aveva bisogno di sapere, sapere cosa era successo, tuttavia l’altro non sembrava incline alla conversazione.

«Spegni, ho mal di testa.» si lamentò Uros, il collo inclinato contro la spalliera del divano, gli occhi chiusi «Sono stato due ore sotto quella maledetta curva di quei pazzi che cantavano i cori su Bata. Mi scoppia la testa.»

Simone sospirò, ma fece come gli era stato chiesto e si rialzò dal divano, prendendo a vagare fino all’angolo cottura, dove aprì uno sportello della credenza.

Si voltò verso Uros. «Vuoi un piatto di pasta?»

Non lo vide fare una mossa e cominciò a temere di aver parlato al vuoto. Non si era aspettato quel silenzio, non dopo quella giornata. Si domandò se le urla sarebbero arrivate solo nel caso in cui Uros avesse avuto la possibilità di giocare e il risultato fosse rimasto invariato. Quella sua assenza dal campo era un territorio inesplorato e portava a scenari altrettanto inaspettati.

«No.»

Simone respirò lentamente, richiudendo lo sportello. «Cosa vuoi mangiare allora?»

Di nuovo il silenzio lo accolse e Simone si chiese quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Attese un altro paio di minuti, le braccia conserte, appoggiato al piano della cucina. Quando non ebbe risposta, afferrò il cellulare con stizza e compose un numero a memoria.

«Sto per ordinare la pizza.» esclamò in tono serio, fissando la figura immobile dell’altro. «Se la mangi bene, altrimenti pazienza.»

Lo vide aprire gli occhi e alzarsi con movimenti lenti, massaggiandosi la nuca.

«Questo divano è scomodo.» commentò in tono scontroso «Vado a stendermi sul letto.»

Simone sbuffò, scuotendo la testa, quando un’allegra voce dall’altro lato del telefono gli rispondeva.

«Due capricciose.» borbottò, dando i dettagli della via.

Vista la serata, gli era parso appropriato.

 

Uros ricomparve al suono del campanello e si sedette al tavolo proprio mentre Simone aveva tirato fuori due birre dal frigo. Il centrale gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, senza commentare la sua aria sempre più sbattuta, allungandogli le posate e lasciandogli lo spazio di cui pensava avesse bisogno.

Fu a metà pizza che non resistette più e sbottò. «Mi dici che è successo oggi?»

Lo vide alzare gli occhi dal triangolo che teneva in mano, gocciolante d’olio, prima di posarlo di nuovo sul cartone e sospirare.

«Stamani mi sono bloccato con la schiena.» dichiarò in tono serio, prima di ricominciare a mangiare.

A quel punto si fermò Simone, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Ma i fisioterapisti che dicono? E Angelo?» gli sfuggì di getto e poi tacque, temendo la reazione dell’altro.

Lo schiacciatore prese un sorso di birra, prima di rispondere.

«Dicono che passa. Tutto passa, prima o poi.» esclamò, facendo un gesto sbrigativo con la mano e una smorfia «Angelo è nervoso, un sacco. Per come va tutto. La squadra, io...»

Simone non rispose subito. Sapeva, pur senza condividerla, la filosofia dell’altro. Quel suo voler gestire i problemi da solo, a modo suo, senza parlarne con nessuno. Così non si alzò e non andò ad abbracciarlo, non allungò la mano oltre il tavolo ad afferrargli l’avambraccio, per fargli sentire che era lì. Uros lo sapeva già. Non disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, non tentò di consolarlo con frasi fatte convincendolo che presto sarebbe rientrato in campo e avrebbe dato tutto quello con cui, dalla panchina, non aveva potuto contribuire.

Era arrivato all’ultimo pezzo di pizza, quando un piccolo sorriso gli nacque sul volto e strinse le labbra, fissando il ragazzo che ricambiava il suo sguardo con aria interrogativa.

«L’hai sentito il coro per me?»

Uros rispose scoppiando a ridere, mentre si passava una mano sulla bocca a smorzare il suono e Simone sorrideva sollevato.

«È ridicolo, davvero.» esclamò, il sorriso che finalmente arrivava agli occhi.

«Ehi, non offendere i miei tifosi, mi amano.» ribatté Simone fingendosi colpito.

Uros alzò un sopracciglio.

«Ah ti amano?» dichiarò col suo solito tono di sfida « _Oh Anzani, piegagli le mani!”_. Pensa se ti volevano male.»

Simone si trattenne dal ridere, alla pallida imitazione del tifoso medio della Sir che perdeva la voce ad ogni partita.

«Chissà cosa avrebbero inventato per te, se ti fossi ritrovato qui.»

Lo disse senza pensare, nell’allegria ritrovata del momento, quando all’improvviso sentì di nuovo la distanza pesare, quei chilometri moltiplicarsi, allontanandoli.

Voltò la testa altrove, per non guardarlo.

«Mi sarei aspettato il peggio, Machete.»

Rialzò lo sguardo e trovò il sorriso di Uros ancora lì.

 

Quando si erano sdraiati sul divano _–“ma non era scomodo?” “Nah, era una scusa” “perché la tua schiena...” “Simone” “va bene, va bene”_ –Uros l’aveva lasciato fare, forse per stanchezza o forse si era semplicemente arreso al suo essere solo Simone.

Coi piedi che sbucavano oltre il bracciolo e la testa appoggiata sul giubbotto dell’altro, il centrale ammise a se stesso che effettivamente la posizione non era delle più confortevoli. Però Uros gli si era parzialmente disteso addosso, la testa contro la sua spalla e non osava spostarsi, non ora che lo sentiva rilassato.

Poi, spostando appena la testa, adocchiò qualcosa fuoriuscire dalla tasca della giacca del compagno. L’afferrò, allungando un braccio sopra la testa di Uros.

«Che fai?»

Simone ignorò la domanda, osservando le due polaroid che teneva in mano, entrambe ritraevano un Uros felice, con la maglia della Diatec, le braccia alzate a salutare un pubblico che già gli voleva bene.

«Belle queste foto.» commentò, mentre Uros faceva forza su un gomito, tirandosi su.

«Mi ha fermato una ragazza, fuori dal palazzetto.» rispose, un accenno di sorriso tutto nuovo che si faceva strada tra le sue labbra. «Sono della mia prima partita a Trento, dell’amichevole contro i giapponesi.»

«È stata carina a dartele.» commentò Anzani, continuando ad osservarle, mentre sentiva il compagno annuire, prima di alzarsi e stiracchiarsi.

«Ho bisogno di dormire su un letto vero.» lo sentì sbadigliare un attimo dopo.

Simone si tirò a sedere, riflettendo.

«Posso prenderne una?» chiese, alzando le foto verso lo schiacciatore che lo osservò con espressione divertita.

«Mi stai diventando sentimentale, Anzani?» ribatté, prima di sparire verso il corridoio.

Il centrale si rigirò le polaroid tra le mani, dirigendosi verso il frigo, dove ne attaccò una allo sportello di acciaio, con una calamita.

L’altra la ripose nella tasca del giubbotto dell'altro.

Dopo poco si sentì chiamare.

«Vieni?»

Sorrise e si avviò in quella direzione.

«Arrivo, arrivo.»


End file.
